Kingdom Hearts 2: Beacon Of Dawn
by Beacon Of Dawn
Summary: After taking information from Deep Dive, ASAS, Trailers and rumors, I have created my own theory as to what will happen in Kingdom Hearts 2 in the form of a story. Enjoy! {Spoilers}
1. Castle Oblivion

Kingdom Hearts 2: Beacon of Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, but I do own the Beacon of Dawn keyblade, Key to the Door of Light and Rexus, of the Organization. This is my first posting so please review!  
-

Chapter 1- Castle Oblivion

"Wake up, Sora."

"Wake up, Sora!"

Sora woke up, with unfamiliar black clothing on, in a pod that looked like a gigantic flower and found himself looking at the familiar faces of Donald and Goofy.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, Sora."

"Hey! There's something written in my journal!" Jiminy Cricket chirped.

"It says " Thank Namine!" Who is Namine?"

"I don't know, but her name sounds familiar."

"Come on, Sora! I've found a way out!"

The 3 heroes leave Castle Oblivion as we know it to be, and soon find a train station. "Oblivion Station", a sign declares. As the three companions enter the train, a shadowy force watches them.

"Do you think he suspects anything, Axel?"

"No DiZ, I don't believe he does."

"And what of his other side?"

"He will soon awaken to his abilities, and I shall be his test."

"Go then, Axel. Find this...Other Side you are so preoccupied with."

Axel left and another Organization member materialized and said: "You realize he intends to betray you, Ansem. You should be more careful."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Zexion"

"Ah, but you do. Don't make me tell Number 1 that you have realized a traitor is in our midst, and done nothing."

"I intend to find out if the rumor about Sora and Namine is true, so I use Axel for my own purpose, and when the time comes, I will dispose of him myself. Or maybe this Other Side will deal with Axel for me."

"You assume much. Nothing is certain; this boy may be nothing more than a shadow of what you seek. The prophesy is unclear at this point, but if he is the one, he will meet Sora and he will aid him against you and the other dissidents."

"What do you know of our rebellion?"

"Only that you disagree with our esteemed leader's rules, that you wish to rule the worlds, affect things directly, interact with the whole ones, who we once were before non-existence, and you believe the Key Wielder will destroy you, unless you can bend him to your will. But you and Marluxia failed at Castle Oblivion. You let Axel release Namine.You could not even stop her from telling Sora the truth. You tried to stop Riku and Number 2. You are abyssmal failures in the eyes of the Organization! You pervade the reason we banded together! I have chosen to aid him as well. I shall leave you with your problems now."

Zexion dematerializes, leaving Ansem to think about his troubles. 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2- The Awakening

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, BHK and his friends are sitting on top of the clock tower, their main hangout in the vast and seemingly endless town, which should really be renamed Twilight City.

BHK suddenly notices something at the bottom of the clock tower, and he runs down the many stairs of the clock tower, only to find a strange white creature running away. BHK chases after it, and the white creature jumps into a building, BHK follows it only to find himself on a platform surrounded by light.

He hears a voice saying: "You are surrounded by light, but the shadows within haunt you. You must find your other half, and you must help him. Because you are the one who will open the door to the light."

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. Here. You will need a weapon, so I give these to you."

Suddenly, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades appear in BHK's hands. A ring of Flailers appears shortly after.

"You must learn to fight. Try not to die."

BHK swings his keyblades with a warrior's ferocity, rending the Twilights in half faster than humanly possible. One enemy remains, and BHK tosses both of his keys at the enemy in a Double Strike Raid. The small Twilight is ripped to shreds as the keyblades return to BHK's hands.

"You are a fast learner. You truly are his other half."

"Whose other half?"

"You will learn in time."

Suddenly, a chest appeared in front of BHK.

"A gift, from me to you. Use it wisely."

BHK opened the chest. It was an Elixir.

"Now; A true test of your skills. To see if you are worthy."

Then, the chest disappears and a gigantic Twilight rises out of the ground. BHK readies his keyblades, and launches an attack. The Twilight deflects it with one of its giant arms and BHK is sent backwards. It wastes no time and tries to smash BHK, failing as BHK Dodge Rolls out of the way and slices off the arm. The Twilight reels back in pain and falls to the ground, vanquished.

"You are indeed worthy. Please go to the train station with your friends. There, you will find the answers you seek."

BHK suddenly found himself in the top of the Clock Tower, inside with the clockwork and giant bells. He ran to the balcony, where his friends were still sitting and told them to meet at the train station in half an hour.


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3- The Arrival

Meanwhile, Sora, Goofy and Donald were sitting on the train when a voice announced "We will arrive at Twilight Town in 30 minutes."

"Twilight Town? I know that place! It was where Axel... I don't remember now. Wait! I remember everything now! Axel! He's our enemy. He wore a black coat and has red hair."

"Like that guy over there, Sora?"

Sure enough, Axel was sleeping in a seat across from them.

"What do we do, Sora?" Donald quacked.

"Shhhhh! We are going to the front of the train, and see if we can't go a little faster."

"We're right behind you Sora!" Goofy chortled

"He said to be quiet, you idiot!" Donald sniped.

They got to the front of the train, to find that the train was run by computer. There was nothing they could do, except wait and hope. Then, the train passed through a dark tunnel and Sora heard a familiar, yet strange voice say:

"You are surrounded by darkness, with only half a heart. You are incomplete. You must find your other half and become whole once again."

"Who are you? Why do you keep talking to me?"

"All will be clear in time. But until you are whole once more, you will be weak. You must bond with the heart of another to gain strength. Here.

Sora learned Drive and gained Drive Bar.

Sora gained Brave Mode.

"It will be quite a while before you can use that, but when you can, I shall teach you to use it."

"Thank you."

They left the tunnel and Sora noticed that his new clothes had turned red for a fraction of a second, then back to black.

"We have arrived at Twilight Town!"

"Quickly, Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out of the train and slammed into BHK and his friends!

"WHO ARE YOU?" BHK and Sora shouted at the same time.

"There's no time to explain. I'm Sora. There's a man named Axel on that train. He's after us, so I need you to distract him."

"Oh...Ok, Sora. I'll help you. But you've got explaining to do later. Everyone, run to the Clock Tower! This is my fight!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran away, led by BHK's friends, leaving him to fight the battle alone.

Axel stepped out of the train.

"Why hello, Other Side. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a boy named Sora. Have you seen him?"

BHK summoned his keyblades and screamed: "I won't let you get to Sora!"

"Well, I can see you have already met him. How interesting."

BHK sliced his keyblades in the air and shouted "I won't let you see Sora!"

"You're out of your mind if you think you can defeat me!"

Axel summoned a wall of Fire which surrounded the two combatants. He then called on his Fire and Wind Wheels and simply said, "Bring it."

BHK charged Axel with a Blitz and started a Combo Plus, but Axel blasted him with a Fireball Strike. BHK was sent flying backwards. He got up and tried a Double Strike Raid. It connected, stunning Axel and leaving him open. BHK continued his assault with an Ars Arcanum Duo, slicing Axel with Oblivion and Oathkeeper for a total of 25 hits, sending him crashing to the ground, defeated at last.

"You may have beaten me, Other Side, but I'll be back!"

Axel vanished, along with his wall of fire.

"Other Side? Am I Sora's other half?"

Meanwhile, Sora and company found themselves at the Clock Tower, climbing its many steps and Sora kept thinking:

"Who was that kid? Could he be the "Other Half" that voice talked about? Why does Axel follow me?"

They had reached the top of the Clock Tower. They went out to the balcony and found themselves surrounded by Flailers!

"What are these things?"

Suddenly, a Flailer leaped at Sora, but he deflected it with a quick Guard from his Kingdom Key and tried to attack it, but it seemed to melt out of the way! Several Flailers attacked at once, knocking Sora, Donald and Goofy to the ground, defenseless! Just as they launched a certainly fatal attack, a short cloaked figure began attacking the Flailers with lightning speed! The Flailers dissolved, leaving golden orbs where they fell. The figure stopped moving. Instantly, Donald, Goofy and almost immediately after, Sora recognized the Royal Kingdom Key!


	4. The Explanation

Chapter 4- The Explanation

"Your Highness! But why?...How?" Donald quacked.

"I was in the neighborhood, Donald." King Mickey exclaimed. "Sora, you and I need to talk. Donald, Goofy, stand guard."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Sora. Have you met BHK yet?"

"Yes, Mickey. I have."

"Do you know who he is?"

"My "Other Side"?"

"That is right, Sora!"

"How is it even possible?"

"There was a problem with the memory restoration. I believe it broke your heart into two halves. Now, there are two people where one was before. You are the good and heroic side. BHK appears to be your darker side. More confrontational, more aggressive, but still heroic nonetheless."

"Memory Restoration? Was that why I was in that pod?"

"You were following Pluto, when you ventured to Castle Oblivion where you came upon a rebel faction of the Organization that forced Namine to change your memories so that you would forget Kairi and your promise to her, thus preventing your journey from continuing. You thwarted the plans of Marluxia, their leader and Namine put you in a memory pod to restore your true memories."

"Organization?"

"They are a group of Shells, or people who only have shells, no heart or soul. They believe they can become real again if the Key Wielder...you open the Door to the Light. But because you are broken, I cannot give you the Beacon of Dawn, the key to the Door of Light. The Heartless have re-opened some of the worlds because of this, and new ones too. If you ever hope to become whole again, you must seal the worlds that have been opened and find the Heart Shards that are left over from your breaking."

"I understand. Are you a member of the Organization, Mickey?"

"Yes, Sora. I have come to agree with their cause, even if I am not a Shell, it makes me sad to see people that are. But people like Axel and the late Marluxia believe that Shell's are more powerful than everyone else. They think they should stay as they are and rule the worlds, using Twilight as soldiers."

"Twilight?"

"Twilights are similar to Heartless, except that they are white, and have lost their souls and have fragmented hearts that corrupt them."

"I see, but why have I never encountered them before?"

"You have never seen them, because they only hunt those who have fragmented hearts."

"So now I have to worry about the Heartless and the Twilight?"

"No, Sora. I shall get BHK to remain here and defeat as many Twilight as he can, but even he may not be able to get them all."

"Now, onto Drive. You see those orbs over there? Pick them up."

Sora picked up the golden orbs.

Sora gains full Drive Bar!

"Now, right now you only have half a heart. If you use Drive, you can merge with a party member, using their heart, gaining their strength. You will also gain 2 keyblades instead of one. Why don't you try it out?"

Sora received Royal Kingdom Key.

Suddenly a Twilight appeared and Sora activated Drive.

"BRAVE MODE!"

A crystal shell surrounded Sora and pulsed with light. He felt Goofy's heart enter his body and knew his strength. The crystal shattered, revealing Sora in a red suit, holding the Kingdom Key and Royal Kingdom Key. He attacked the Twilight with an unusual ferocity. It dissolved and Sora reverted to his normal mode. Goofy reappeared at his side.

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Well, Sora, now you know what you must do. Go to the train station. You can get to the worlds from there. There is a great deal of Heartless activity in Hollow Bastion. Good luck."


	5. Revelation

Chapter 5- Revelation

Sora, Goofy and Donald walked towards the train and started to wonder where BHK had gone and why Axel was nowhere to be found.

They boarded the train and a voice said: "Please select destination!"

Donald jumped about 3 feet into the air in surprise!

"Look guys! There's a panel here!"

Sora pointed to a touch screen of sorts that listed possible destinations.

"-Hollow Bastion"  
"-Fabled Countryside"  
"-Olympus Coliseum"  
"-Agrabah"  
"-Ancient China"  
"-Other"

They decided on Hollow Bastion and then the train powered up and started to leave the station.

"Here we go again." Donald complained.

Meanwhile, at the Clock Tower BHK got to the balcony and found King Mickey waiting for him.

"Hello BHK. I've been waiting for you to show up."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want; it's what I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You are Sora's other half, BHK."

"How?"

"It's a long story, but I have a job for you. I need you to destroy as many Twilight as possible to help Sora with his quest. You will find the answers you seek soon."

"I understand."

"Good luck."

Then, Mickey disappeared, as if he were never there.

"Looks like I've got a job to do."

Meanwhile, on the train, Sora pondered where Riku could be at this moment, when he walked into the compartment where Sora, Donald and Goofy were waiting, wearing an Organization cloak.

"Hello Sora. You are looking well."

"Riku? What are you doing here?"

"I was following King Mickey, when I came upon Castle Oblivion and some things I'd rather not talk about occurred, and long story short, I found you here."

"You aren't possessed by Ansem anymore?"

"No, though his shadow lives on within me. He will never truly be gone. But, I must look to the future now. You are heading to Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Yeah. King Mickey told me I had to reseal it, along with several other worlds."

"You should be careful. I can smell a large concentration of Heartless there."

"You can smell Heartless?"

Riku responded by taking off his hood. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped! Riku had glowing, catatonic eyes!

"Wh...What happened to your eyes?"

"There was a transformation within me. I can now control the power of darkness. It no longer controls me. I also went quite blind. So, now the power of darkness heightens my other senses."

"I have to go now. There is something I must take care of. Once again, good luck Sora, and be careful."

Riku dematerialized in a flash of dark energy.

"Attention. We have arrived at Hollow Bastion. Please disembark."

Sora and company left the train and walked for quite a while until they could finally see the spires of the castle where they had not so long ago defeated Maleficent and fought the Ansem-possessed Riku.

Suddenly, the 3 heroes could hear a strange sound that was getting louder. A literal army of Heartless appeared and began a march towards Sora and his companions. They were surrounded.

"What do we do, Sora?" Goofy chortled.

"We fight."

Sora raised his keyblade and ran towards the army, shouting a battle cry, with Goofy and Donald behind him.

Suddenly, an Organization member with blue hair and twin short swords made of what appeared to be water appeared out of nowhere and said "No. He's mine."

He threw his swords in an arc, destroying almost all of the Heartless in one attack. The rest retreated in fear.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. I am Rexus and I was sent here to deliver a message on the behalf of..."

Suddenly, Axel appeared and grabbed Rexus.

"Now, Now Rexus. That would be telling. Say goodbye to Sora."

Both Rexus and Axel disappeared.

"NO! Now we'll never know what he was going to tell us. Damn you, Axel!" 


	6. This Time, I'll Fight

Chapter 6- This time, I'll fight

Destiny Islands

"Hey Kairi, come on out of there!" Selphie shouted.

Feeling depressed that morning; Kairi had gone into the Secret Place and refused to come out.

Suddenly, the door with no handle or keyhole began to glow.

"What is going on?"

The door melted away, revealing a white room. Kairi ventured inside.

"Greetings, Princess of Heart. I have been waiting for you."

Then Namine walked towards Kairi.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Namine, and I can help you find Sora."

"Sora! You've seen him?"

"Yes. He is still thinking of you."

"Where is he? How can I get to him?"

"Patience, Kairi. First you must receive a weapon, for you cannot protect yourself without one. Here you go!

Namine began to draw a weapon on her notepad, and when she was done, the pad began to glow with a white light and the weapon, which was a staff of sorts, appeared in Kairi's hands.

"I call it the Staff of Light. It should be able to kill any Heartless you come across."

"Thank you, Namine. Now, where is he and when did you meet him?"

Namine told Kairi the entire story of Castle Oblivion and how she was forced to change Sora's memory, only to fix it once again.

"This room we are in is the top floor of Castle Oblivion. From here, you can get to the Train. Go to Twilight Town. You should be able to find him there. Good luck."

"I'll need it. Thanks again, Namine."

Kairi left the castle, leaving Namine to think about where she should go now, having been set free.

Kairi found the train, and ventured onward to face her destiny.

Meanwhile, at Hollow Bastion, Sora was moping yet again.

"Why didn't we stop him? We won't ever find out what he was going to tell us now."

"Stop that right now! Look, he said he was delivering a message, so maybe it was a letter." Donald quacked.

"How does that help us?"

"If it was a letter, maybe Rexus dropped it."

"Oh, yeah! Let's start looking for it!"

So, Sora, Goofy and Donald start to look for Rexus's letter, for what seemed like hours, until Donald finally found it!

"What does it say?"

"Sora, I have important information about Castle Oblivion and your new powers. Please meet me at Hollow Bastion Castle so we may talk; Riku."

"Let's go!"

So then, Sora and crew started to walk to the castle, filled with hope. 


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter 7- Lost and Found

Warning- This chapter contains a little more violence that the last ones, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Sora, Goofy and Donald ran up the stairs and climbed up the walls of Hollow Bastion, finally reaching the terrace. Multitudes of Shadows blocked their path to Riku. Donald immediately began casting Thundaga, while Goofy used his shield to bash some, as Sora smacked other Shadows with his Kingdom Key and jumped up to the step to where Riku was waiting.

"Hello again, Sora; How are you?"

"I'm fine. Rexus was captured by Axel, though."

"That is most disconcerting, Sora. However, I brought you here to tell you some things I have learned. It turns out that the Organization has a prophecy about you."

"A prophecy about me?"

"Yes. They believe that when you open the Door to the Light, they will be restored. But, what you don't know is that you must permanently fuse with BHK to do so. If you do that, you may no longer be you. You could become someone completely different."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Also, it appears that BHK has the power of another heart guiding him."

"So, he has another heart with him?"

"It appears that way, though I don't think it is a person. I believe it has always been with him. He is a complete person, and has been one for some time. Now you are the incomplete one."

"How do I fuse with him?"

"King Mickey can do it, but you need to collect the Heart Shards."

"Ok. But how do you know all this?"

"I have learned much in my time with King Mickey. He has taught me well."

"Well, it seems the little bird has sung at last!"

"Axel! You'll pay for what you did to Rexus!"

Riku leapt at Axel with his Soul Eater, but was slashed with one of Axel's wheels, cutting at Riku's useless eyes, ripping them out of his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, I love a good scream of pain."

"You monster! How could you hurt someone like that?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Sora. Oh, by the way, I know where your precious Kairi is."

"Ka……..Kairi? You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I will. In fact, I'm going there now."

"No!"

Sora rushed Axel, but hit nothingness as he teleported at the last moment.

"Do………Don't worry, Sora. She……..She's at Twilight Town, looking for you."

"Kairi's in Twilight Town? What about the Twilight?"

"Namine gave her a weapon. She'll be fine."

"That's twice I owe her now, after she helped me in Castle Oblivion. Are you ok, Riku?"

"I'll survive, but I could use a bandage."

"Ok."

Sora ripped off a piece of cloth from his item bag, and wrapped it around Riku's head like a blindfold.

"Thank you. I should be going now. Good luck, Sora."

Riku put his hood on, masking his face and once again disappeared in a flash of dark energy.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Kairi left the train and found herself surrounded by the hustle and bustle of city life.

She wandered the streets, clutching her staff when suddenly, the staff began to glow. It hovered in front of her, issuing a beam of light that expanded around her and a voice said:

"You have been chosen, Princess of Heart. A choice lies ahead of you. To be strong and defend your friends from evil, or to be a healer, helping those who need it most. Choose now."

"I choose strength. This time, I'll fight."

"Are you sure? After this, there is no turning back."

"I'm sure."

"Very well."

The light grew stronger, blinding Kairi. Then, it left, revealing Kairi's transformed state.


	8. The Power of Light

Chapter 8- The Power of Light

Alert- After this Chapter, the story shall skip straight to the Endgame because I don't know for sure what worlds will appear in the real KH2.

"Why do I look like this?"

Kairi stared at her longer, golden yellow, not red hair and new clothing, blue and gold robes that shone with an inner light; as if they were meant to destroy the power of darkness.

"I could ask that same question."

Kairi wheeled around and found herself facing BHK.

"Who are you?"

"I am BHK. King Mickey told me about you. You are Kairi; Sora's girl, right?"

"I am, and why are you called BHK?"

"I was found in the streets about a year ago, without any memory of how I got there or what my name was, so I was simply called BHK, or Blond Haired Kid."

"Well, that's not good enough. Everyone should have a proper name. I'll call you...Tyson."

"It's as good a name as any, I suppose. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, have you seen Sora?"

"Yes. But he left for Hollow Bastion some time ago. You should wait here for him."

"Alright, but you're going to have to give me a tour."

Aros laughed. "Ok, Kairi. I'd be happy to show you the many sights and sounds of Twilight Town."

They started to walk away, unaware that Zexion had witnessed everything.

"Interesting. I should report this to Number 1."

Suddenly, Axel materialized.

"I'm sorry, Zexy. The leader you are trying to reach is no longer alive. Please direct your information to the new one, me!"

"You killed Exeon? Traitor!"

"Well, I can see it will take a while to extract the information I want, so let's get started."

"NOOOOOO!"

Axel and Zexion disappeared, echoing his screams to the dark emptiness of the alley.

Meanwhile, Sora and company made their way to the dark portal, opened once again by the forces of darkness. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and walked through the portal, with Goofy and Donald right behind him.

A Behemoth was guarding the keyhole. It roared, aware of the intruders that had ventured into its realm.

"BRAVE MODE!"

Sora was once again surrounded by the shell of light and became one with Goofy. The shell broke and Sora immediately took advantage of the confusion. He threw his keys in a Double Strike Raid at the Behemoth's only vulnerable spot, the horn. It connected, stunning the beast long enough for Sora to jump onto his back and begin a Full Swing attack on his horn. The horn shattered, and the Behemoth faded into nothingness.

Sora reverted and Goofy returned.

"That was too easy."

Sora raised his keyblade and sealed the keyhole.

Sora gained Heart Shard.

Sora gained Arcane Mode and Drive Bar restore.

Suddenly, a giant golden crown, which looked like Sora's necklace appears on the floor below him and created a wind which gently brushed against Sora. He suddenly felt stronger and the crown disappeared, as if it was never there.

Sora gained 5 Attack points.

Sora gained 5 Defense points.

Sora gained 5 HP.

Sora gained 2 MP.

"The Heart Shards must make me stronger. The more I recover, the more powerful I'll become!"

"Let's go to the other worlds, and find all of the Heart Shards, then we can go find Kairi!"


	9. Lux Veritas

Chapter 9- Lux Veritas

Note- This chapter has 4 different people holding different keyblades, so please don't get confused.

Aros had left Kairi with Riku, who had appeared in Twilight Town a few days ago, so he could investigate the Organization headquarters in the City. He opened the door, to find Zexion waiting for him!

"Hello, BHK. My name is Zexion. You must help me. I escaped from Axel to tell you his plan, but you must promise to do something for me."

"My name is Tyson now. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to kill me after I tell you of Axel's plan. He tortured me and I can't go on like this."

"Very well. You shall have the peace you seek. Now, what is his plan?"

"He knows about Kairi's transformation. He believes she has the ability to give power to people, so he intends to kidnap her so he can reign supreme over the worlds and destroy Sora and his friends."

"Wait. Riku is with Kairi right now. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Wrong. He thinks that King Mickey sent him with Kairi to the Deep Dive Tower to meet Sora, but it was Axel that sent the message. You haven't got much time. Here."

Zexion took off his cloak, revealing his true form. Nothing at all. Tyson picked up the cloak and put it on. He began to walk to the tower.

Meanwhile, onboard the train, Sora and company are travelling to Twilight Town, to look for Kairi and complete their destiny.

"Well, we sealed all of the Keyholes and got all the Heart Shards. Now I can go get Kairi."

"What about Axel?"

"I'll deal with him soon."

"Attention. We have arrived at Twilight Town."

"Let's Go!"

"Ok Kairi, We're here. Axel can't hurt us now."

"Think again!"

Axel appeared once more, and hit Riku out of the way before he could do anything, leaving Kairi to fend for herself.

"I know why you're here. You want my power. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving it up without a fight!"

Kairi summoned her Staff of Light and waited.

"Very well, little girl."

Axel came at her, but she blocked his hits with quick deflections from her staff, and launched a couple of hits at him, knocking him back.

"You're good, but not good enough."

Axel jumped at her, grabbing her at the waist.

"No! Let go of me!"

They both disappeared, leaving Riku unconsious on the top of the tower.

It was raining by the time Tyson got to the tower, and there was no sign of anyone. Then, Neo-Shadows appeared all around him. He summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and looked up at the top of the tower to see Riku looking down at him.

"Where's Sora?"

"He'll be here soon, but Kairi's been taken by Axel. You'll have to hold off the Heartless til' he gets here."

"I've got a better idea."

The Heartless started to attack, but Tyson cut through them like jello. Then, he realized there were too many to fight, so he jumped to the front door of the tower and started to run up the wall, slicing Neo-Shadows as he went. He threw his Oblivion in a Strike Raid and Riku jumped off the building and caught the Oblivion as Tyson got to the top of the building.

Riku started to fight them with the Oblivion, and Tyson noticed a shadow behind him.

"Hello, Tyson."

"King Mickey. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sora is on his way here and I need to talk to the both of you about Axel, Kairi and the Door of Light."

"I see."

Then, Sora came running towards the tower, Oblivion in hand and saw the amazing battle taking place. Riku was slaying Heartless at an incredible speed, and one was remaining.

"ARCANE MODE!"

Sora was eclipsed by a shell of crystal and Donalds heart joined with his. He emerged with a blue costume and two staffs shaped like keys.

"Rapid Firaga!"

The two Keystaffs produced rapid fireballs that all struck the Neo-Shadow and burned it to oblivion.

Sora and Donald reappeared and ran towards Riku.

"Riku, where's Kairi?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. Axel took her."

Tyson and King Mickey appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello again, Sora."

"King Mickey, where did Axel take Kairi?"

"He took her to the Door of Light, so he can force her to seal it forever, preventing the prophecy from coming to pass."

"How could Kairi seal a door?"

"She has transformed into a powerful warrior, Sora. She was given the power to protect and defend her friends by the Staff of Light, the traditional weapon of the Guardian of Light."

"Kairi is a...warrior?"

"Yes. It is part of the prophecy."And the Weilder's companion shall be chosen by the power of light and given great strength.""

"How can I get to the Door?"

"You must reclaim your true self, first. Do you have all of the Heart Shards?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sora, Tyson; please touch your keyblades together and say, Unity!"

They did so and shouted.

"UNITY!"

Suddenly, a shell of blinding light surrounded Sora and Tyson and they merged, creating a new person. The shell dissolved, revealing Sora in pure white and creme clothes that seemed to glow and blond hair.

"Sora?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Now, Sora I can give you this."

King Mickey took the Oblivion from Riku and the Oathkeeper from Sora and then pulled out a glowing white stone. He began to chant.

"Powers of Darkness and Light, you are needed to dispel the Twilight and bring the Dawn. Join together and help my friend!"

The keyblades glowed and merged together, forming a keyplade of pure light that embodies the soul of the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The Beacon of Dawn!

"Go to the Train Station, Sora. Donald, Goofy, I want you to stay here with Riku."

Sora ran as fast as he could to the Train Station, wondering how he would defeat Axel and save Kairi.


	10. Endgame

Chapter 10- Endgame

Sora ran faster and faster, racing towards the train. He jumped into the front compartment and activated the autopilot, setting it for Twilight Valley. The train powered up and began its journey to the Door of Light, where Sora can rescue Kairi and stop Axel.

Meanwhile at the Door of Light...

"I'll never let you seal the door! I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged, your Highness! But first..."

Axel chained Kairi to a strange looking machine that pulsed with energy.

"Computer, activate the Energy Drain!"

"Not so fast!"

"Ah, Sora I see you have decided to join us."

Then, the machine glowed brightly and Kairi slumped over.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing as bad as what I'm going to do to you!"

Suddenly, Axel glowed and grew to an impossible size!

"My reign over the worlds begins now and nothing can stand in my way! Not even you, Key-Weilder!"

Axel transformed into a giganic Twilight creature and let loose a shriek that shook the ground with its power! Sora summoned the Beacon of Dawn and began to assault the massive behemoth, but it was too large to attack directly. Sora leaped onto the creature's back and tried to look for a weak spot, but there were none. Axel roared again and knocked Sora off of his back, sending him crashing into the Energy Drain machine. The machine sputtered and died, causing Kairi to wake.

She surveyed her surroundings, and found Sora lying under a twisted and broken piece of machinery.

"Sora?"

"Sora, wake up!"

Sora opened his eyes and found Kairi staring at him.

"Kairi! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We can talk later, Sora! Right now we have to deal with Axel. Remember, you must believe in the power of your heart and you will be able to do anything!"

"I will."

Sora leaped up and shouted,

"I BELIEVE!"

Sora learned Trance Mode.

The Beacon of Dawn glowed with a blinding light and Sora shouted out an attack.

"Light Rush!"

The Beacon of Dawn glowed even brighter, creating a glowing white shield around Sora. Then, he started to run as fast as he could towards Axel and slashed the keyblade in the air, creating a blast of pure light that rushed towards Axel. It hit, sending the creature flying towards a wall. Axel exploded in a flash of light and was vanquished.

Riku appeared yet again with King Mickey.

"Sora, you actually defeated Axel. Well, I guess it's time to tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"You, Kairi and I have hidden memories from before Destiny Islands that are important to defeating the Heartless."

"How do we unlock them?"

"I can help with that."

"Namine?"

"Hello again, Sora. Please, stand still next to Kairi and Riku and we can begin."

Sora, Kairi and Riku stood in a circle and Namine began chanting in a strange and long forgotten tongue. The three heroes began to glow and faded just as quickly.

"Everything is coming back to me, the true memories! We are from the Kingdom of Light!"

"Yes. When you were young, you lived in the Kingdom of Luminon, but the Heartless decended upon it and you were whisked away to Destiny Islands, and had your memories of that place erased by my mother. She taught me to rearrange and restore memories, for when you would be ready to return to your home and vanquish the source of the Heartless, ending the threat to the worlds once and for all."

"How do we get there?"

"Simple. You must open the Door of Light."

"Wait. You were the voice that talked to me!"

"No. It was my mother who did that."

"Where is your mother now?"

"Her heart lies within you now, just as it lay within the heart of Tyson"

"So her heart was guiding Tyson, making him whole."

"It was necessary to complete the fusion between you."

"I understand. Well, we should begin our journey. King Mickey, could you say goodbye to Goofy and Donald for me?"

"Of course, Sora. Good Luck."

Sora raised the Beacon of Dawn at the Door and a familiar beam shot out of the keyblade and opened the door but instead of light pouring out, there was nothing but darkness.

"Are you sure that we are supposed to go in there?"

"Haven't you learned anything? Even in darkness, a light will always shine through. You just have to know where to look."

Sora nodded and walked into the Door with Kairi and Riku, unsure of what would happen next, but he knew they would overcome any obstacle that stood in their way.

THE END

To be continued in KH3 -The Kingdom of Light.


End file.
